


just jongdae

by happyxings



Series: just exo [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, are my tropes enticing enough for you, but im a loyal fluffball, reader and jongdae coulda got Freaky, this coulda gone a completely different way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyxings/pseuds/happyxings
Summary: back at it again with the third work in this series, now with more :3 courtesy of one mr. kim jongdae





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello my petite baguettes im back after an unannounced and probably unwarranted hiatus with kim jongdae!!! i was really tempted to make this smut but i'm staying in my own lane dammit. enjoy!!

When Jongdae had suggested dinner and a movie, this is definitely not what you had imagined. You knocked on your boyfriend's door wearing your nicest dress and his favourite lipstick, but the image that reflected back at you as the door swung open was almost the mirror opposite. Jongdae stood before you in baggy sweatpants and an equally baggy sweatshirt. His hair was poking out in approximately a million different directions, and you would have thought that he'd just woken up if not for his big bright eyes staring back at you. You both looked each other up and down. 

"Uhh....," you said in unison. Jongdae laughed and twisted the string of his sweatshirt before speaking again. 

"You look really... nice," he offered with a sheepish smile. 

"I'd return the compliment, but really _yobo_ .... Did you forget we had a date tonight?" You frowned at the thought of him forgetting that the two of you had plans. 

Jongdae shook his head animatedly before exclaiming, "no!!" You waited for his explanation. "Come inside first," he said as he ushered you into his small apartment. As you entered, you took in the warm familiarity of his home. Strewn about were wire-bound books undoubtedly filled with notes to himself so he wouldn't forget later on. The electric keyboard that was well-loved sat in it's stationary corner, next to the makeshift dining table. You had asked Jongdae why he chose such a place when the eating area was already quite small and Jongdae had laughed obnoxiously and exclaimed, "Food digests better when good music can be played!!" You smiled inwardly for a minute, only until you remembered that you were mad at him. You spun around to face him as he rubbed the back of his neck and stared at you and as you opened your mouth, he winced as if he knew what was coming. 

Instead of yelling like you wanted to, you just sighed and closed your mouth as Jongdae's eyes opened back up. He took this as a sign that you were waiting for his explanation first and looked at you gratefully before he began speaking. All at once words tumbled out of his mouth until he eventually got the important words out and talked slower.

"Ijustthoughtthatspendingthenightintogetherwouldbebetterthanbeingsurroundedbypeopleespeciallysince….. I know… you don’t like that…" he trailed off. You stared at him, still trying to make sense of all the words he had just said. Jongdae waited expectantly for your response but instead of speaking you just reached for the hair tie of the fishtail braid you had done and shook your hair out, stepping out of your heels as you did so. 

You admittedly did feel better staying in with Jongdae, not having the pressure of always being watched and photographed -- having to look good enough to be "Chen's Girlfriend." His face immediately relaxed as he realised that you had reached an understanding and he crossed the small space between you both and gave you a tight hug. Compared to the chill of the night air, Jongdae was warm and comforting and secure. He rubbed circles in the small of your back and kissed your messy hair. After he finally released you, Jongdae spoke.

"We can go into my room and pick some comfier clothes out for you. How does that sound, _yobo_?"

"That sounds good, but don't expect to get the clothes back," you said, punctuating your reply by sticking out your tongue at him. Jongdae snorted.

"I stopped expecting clothes back from you after my favourite sweatshirt mysteriously disappeared when we first started dating."

"Hmm, that's curious" you answered thoughtfully. "I mean you can't just assume it was me, though, right? Suspecting your own girlfriend of theft? That's really brave of you, Kim Jongdae."

"I'll have you know that I considered filing a police report, but the only one who can put handcuffs on you is me." Your face erupted in heat as he winked at you, and you chased him into his bedroom to hit him. He fell onto the bed laughing as you landed a few soft punches square on his chest. After you were satisfied with the performance he made out of pretending to be hurt, you hopped off the bed and open the doors to his closet. 

You scanned his admittedly expansive collection of clothes and settled on a big black hoodie that could have easily belonged to Chanyeol. You felt the heat of Jongdae's gaze on your back and turned your head to meet his eyes. "Turn around while I change into this" you asked.

"I'm good," Jongdae said with a grin.

"Don't make me hit you again." Jongdae rolled his eyes with a grin still on his face and turned his body to the opposing wall. 

You pulled your hair to the side and attempted for a good two minutes to undo the zipper on your back but no matter how you struggled, you couldn't reach it. You whimpered and heard Jongdae laugh. You spun around to face him only to see that amidst your struggle he had turned back around to watch you undress. "Sneaky bastard," you thought to yourself.

"Need some help?" Jongae offered smoothly. You nodded and offered your back to him. You felt a warm hand on your shoulder as the other reached for the zip of your dress. Jongdae slowly unzipped it and gave a low whistle. "No bra, huh?" he commented. You could hear the smirk in his voice. Your ears burned red as you broke out of his hold and grabbed his big sweatshirt.

"I think I got it from here," you said in exasperation. You rushed out of Jongdae's room and into the bathroom. After locking the door (and triple checking that you locked it), you unzipped your dress the rest of the way and slipped it over your head. To your dismay you realised you had forgotten to grab a pair of Jongdae's boxers to wear as shorts, but you figured it didn’t matter much anyways since the sweatshirt covered everything well enough. It was at this point that you caught your reflection in the mirror of the bathroom and saw the cherry redness of your cheeks which somehow matched the redness of your lipstick. You decided that you wouldn't need the lipstick if the both of you were staying inside, so you wet a washcloth and gently rubbed it off. You waited a few more minutes for the redness in your face to subside before folding your dress on a shelf and exiting the bathroom. 

When you entered the front room again, Jongdae was sitting on the couch with the phone in his hand, presumably ordering dinner for the two of you. He had just been finishing up the call when his eyes landed on you. His sentence stopped dead as he looked at your long legs beneath his sweatshirt, and you thought you saw him physically restrain himself. The devilish twinkle in his eye juxtaposed the soft innocent smile he gave you entirely. You rolled your eyes and made a motion with your hand to remind him that he was still on the phone. He immediately snapped out of his reverie, apologised to the person on the phone, and finished up your guys' order.

After he hung up with the delivery, Jongdae patted the seat beside him on the couch with his hand, inviting you to join him. You quietly made your way over and sat down, immediately curling yourself into him as he wrapped his arm around you. Jongdae always had a distinct scent that you knew and loved but could never place. Even after all the time you were together, you still couldn't tell if it was cologne, laundry detergent or just.... Jongdae. Either way, the familiarity of it brought a smile to your face and you nuzzled deeper into his side.

You and Jongdae stayed like that for some time, silently enjoying each other's company and recharging when the knock on the door signalled that food had arrived. Jongdae had to get up and pay sadly and you whined at the loss of warmth. All was forgiven, though, as Jongdae closed the door and the delicious smell of Chinese food filled the tiny apartment. Jongdae laid all the food out on the coffee table in front of you and you eagerly grabbed at the first box you saw. Jongdae handed you chopsticks that were in the bag and you thanked him before you enthusiastically dug into the food.

Jongdae settled back into his place beside you and turned the TV on. After flipping mindlessly through a few channels, the both of you decided to watch what was probably a rerun of some American crime drama. You hummed with contentment at the comfortability of this all. Jongdae turned his head slightly at you and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," you responded with a small smile, "I'm just really glad we decided to do this."

Jongdae returned your smile tenfold and leaned in a bit to kiss you just above your eyebrow. "I love you, (Y/N)."

"I love you, too, Jongdae."

**Author's Note:**

>  _yobo_ means honey or babe
> 
> did this cut off short? i got tired of writing it..... i'll continue to update it in the... future maybe


End file.
